Expect The Unexpected
by eenayde
Summary: While messing around in the labs, Anko finds a folder containing the data on an unfinished project. When Naruto hears about the rumours about the content of the jutsu, he, desperate to get Sasuke back, uses it and ends up with... unexpected results. "This is a what!" "A boarding school, genius." Warning: Generbending, OOCness, AU, possible Sakura bashing. Don't own the picture.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"The room was dark and stuffy, the only light illuminating the place coming from a dying flame on a melting candle. The candle was held by a figure, their features hazy and unclear in the-"

"Anko! Get on with it. As much as I know you enjoy literature, cut to the chase already!" Tsunade snapped.

Anko stood in the Hokage's office, accompanied by the blonde woman and her raven-eyed assistant. She had a thick folder with her, the paper in it threatening to burst out any second. Tsunade sat in front of her, her left eye twitching in annoyance at Anko's dawdling. Shizune only sighed.

Letting out a deep breath, Tsunade looked at the jounin before her. "Do you want to complete this project, Anko?"

"Yes; I don't understand why anyone would abandon this, and keep it secret. The possibilities are simply endless! It's genius! How could it have been kept in the dark for so long? H-"

"Anko." Tsunade repeated, and glared at the said woman.

Clearing her throat in embarrassment, Anko continued, "Like I said, I'd love to continue this. May I have the permission?"

Tsunade frowned, then furrowed her brow. "It's contents are extremely dangerous, and if someone finds out about this, then..." Tsunade trailed off. "But, if you really want to, yes."

Anko grinned in triumph.

"But only on one condition."

Her grin disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"Promise that, no matter what, no one, NO ONE, will know of this project, especially..."  
Both other women stared in anticipation at Tsunade, waiting for her to finish.

"Especially..."

Stamping her foot childishly, Anko glared at Tsunade, her patience coming to an end. "And you said I was dawdling!" She muttered. Ignoring Anko's outburst, Tsunade continued, her voice now soft and completely inaudible to anyone even a metre away from her. She signalled to the other women to come closer.

"Especially Naruto."

* * *

About ten people stood in the lab, which stank of antiseptic, not unlike the hospital. The room was white and completely empty, save for the professors, a small metal table made of stainless steel and a rabbit which lay on top of the furniture. The critter had a tracking device on it so that no matter what happened, the scientists would be able to locate the animal.

"Launch in three..."

Everyone stiffened, while the rabbit continued nibbling on its carrot in a carefree manner.

"Two..."

The people all had their gaze fixed on either the rabbit or the tracking monitor.

"One!" Anko yelled, activating it, and then a second later, a sizzling sound was heard, and the rabbit disappeared. There was silence as all the people crowded around the tracking monitor. Anko stood directly in front of it, being the director of the program and all. She stared at the electronic device, waiting for the movement of a red dot, the rabbit. Which promptly disappeared. To this, hushed whispers broke out among the scientists.

"What happened?" A young man asked quietly. Anko remembered he was quite nice and very shy. She hated shy people - too weak.

Frowning, the purple-haired woman replied, "I don't know. The rabbit just... disappeared!" She looked around, then nodded to all the people. "I'm going to talk to Tsunade about this. You are all dismissed for now."

* * *

After talking over the results of the experiment with her village leader, Anko decided to head home. As she reached her door, her annoying thick headed neighbour burst out from his door.

"Ankie! Ankie! Where were you today?! Why are you late?"

Having gotten used to the irritating nickname long ago, Anko simply replied:  
"Stuff. Ninja stuff."

"But what kind if stuff? What did you do?" Suddenly, the male gasped. "Did you get hurt? Is that why you're late? Is it? It is, isn't it! I told you I hate it when you put yourself into danger, Ankie! Where is your-"

"Shut up!" snarled Anko, slamming open her door. Storming in, she yelled, "I found an interesting project to work on! It was abandoned, so I adopted it. It manipulates time and space! Now leave me _ALONE_!" As Anko screamed the last word, she kicked her door shut, right in her neighbour's face. "Damn that Shuzu!" she spat, cursing as she stomped around the living room.

Outside, the newly introduced Shuzu remained unfazed. He just grinned, yelled a 'Typical Ankie! Hard day at work!' and bounced away to town. He traipsed up to a stall selling fruits, and dug into his pocket for money, only to find that there wasn't any. He frowned, almost disappointed (Shuzu was never disappointed) , as he left. But it seems that it was his lucky day as in his walk back, he bumped into-

"Naruto!"

Naruto, always eager to help, immediately lent some money to one of his many friends. As they walked together after shopping, Shuzu, a massive gossiper, spilled out everything Anko had said to him.

"When Ankie got home today, she yelled at me. I have no idea why, but at least she wasn't hurt." babbled Shuzu.

"That lady is a psychopath!" exclaimed Naruto.

"No, she's just misunderstood. I suppose she just had a hard day at work - she told me a lot about it. What she's doing is really interesting! D'you wanna know what?"

"Mm hmm, mm hmm!" nodded Naruto, though he didn't really care.

"She said she adopted an abandoned project that could manipulate time n' space! Sounds totally cool!"

Naruto froze. Time and space? Did that include... time travel? He could bring Sasuke back! He could bring him back, and nothing like what happened would have happened and everything would be okay!

"Did she say that it could make people time travel?" asked Naruto slowly, ecstatic at the mere thought of Sasuke coming back.  
"Nope!" Shuzu popped his lips childishly, "But it might. Who knows? She didn't say much."

But after the first bit, Naruto wasn't listening. He was trapped in his utopia: in which Sasuke was back with him and his friends, where he belonged. His best friend - his only friend - was about to come home.

* * *

Naruto stood in the dark lab, the light sneaking in through the ajar door being the only illumination. He groped around in the safe, the door to it blown off by an explosive tag. The blond genin knew that the sound would alert the guards; that was why he had to move fast. His hand closed around an object, the feeling first leathery, then papery.

Grinning, Naruto pulled it out, admiring it for a second before pulling the knot in the centre keeping it wrapped up loose. The scroll unraveled on the floor to its full length - one metre - as Naruto pushed it. Staring at it intently, the Jinchūriki bit his thumb, drawing blood. He didn't even wince as he rubbed his new wound against the rough texture of the scroll. Patterns of crimson appeared on the surface of the scroll; it was too late to turn back now. The newly imprinted patterns of blood began to glow white, from a small light to one that enveloped the entire scroll.

"Naruto!"

Kakashi stood in the doorway, a horrified expression on his face. At his side was Sakura, who wore a betrayed look, which soon morphed into disgust.

Smiling crazily, Naruto laughed. "I'm just bringing Sasuke back, guys!"

The light began to grow.

"Sakura, get him out of here!"

The two remaining members of Team 7 rushed forwards into the room, and grabbed Naruto's arms. They pulled him backwards, towards the door. Despite his struggling, Naruto was no match for a highly trained Jounin and, well, Sakura, who basically had super-strength.

The light advanced rapidly in all directions.

Five metres away from the door, four metres, three, two...

"Bring me Sasuke back!" chuckled Naruto.

The light burst, and all there was was white.

* * *

Naruto felt a funny tingling, starting from his fingertips and toes, spreading out.

* * *

Sakura felt a funny tingling, starting from her fingertips and toes, spreading out.

* * *

Kakashi felt a funny tingling, starting from his fingertips and toes, spreading out.

* * *

Naruto felt numb and itchy at the same time. He thought it was weird how that was possible.

* * *

Sakura felt numb and itchy at the same time. She thought it was irritating.

* * *

Kakashi felt numb and itchy at the same time. And he thought, _shit_.

* * *

They all felt themselves begin to drift away...

* * *

Sasuke felt a funny tingling, starting from his fingertips and toes, spreading out from there.

Sasuke felt numb and itchy at the same time. He immediately thought, _what the hell? Is this a test? I must not fail!_

Then, Sasuke felt himself begin to drift away...

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Sasuke blinked. He was in a courtyard, kids in ugly green uniforms gathered in groups, talking loudly.

Was this a genjutsu?

Sasuke tried to detect if it was, being almost sure that it was. When he found no trace of it being a genjutsu whatsoever, he pinched himself to see of he could feel pain.

He could.

"Ow!" He whimpered, having not known his own strength.

Sasuke looked around. There were a row of benches in the shade, one or two children sitting there, staring, probably zoning out. As a Uchiha, he had learned to never, never, zone out - it would make you vunerable. There was a big beige and white building, four floors high, with a balcony at the top. There were several windows on each floor, some with colourful designs on them.

Suddenly, all the kids rushed to the back of the courtyard, in front of the building. Some adults arrived, herding the children away into the building. The whole place was soon empty of sound.

Sasuke walked towards the door the people had disappeared into, but after taking the first step, stopped. He realised he was dressed in something very uncomfortable - it was stiff and itchy. It was also absurdly clean. He was in a white shirt, black pants, and... was that a tie?! He ripped it off in anger. He would NOT wear such disgraceful accessories!

"Hey! Dude! What are you doing? You can't destroy your tie, the teacher'll kill you!"

Looking up, Sasuke saw a boy dressed in the same clothes as he was, now only a few metres away from him.

Sasuke dropped the black fabric tie in the floor, ignoring the boy. The newcomer glared at him.

"Well, hi, I'm Suigetsu, thank you for following my great advice." Suigetsu said in a sarcastic tone. "Why is your advice sooo awesome, Suigetsu?" The student asked himself with a high, girly tone, then continuing, "Oh, thanks for asking, it's because _YOU'RE_ new and _I'M NOT_." He spat the last bits.

Just as Sasuke was about to retort, there was a low buzzing sound. Suigetsu reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular device, panicking once he turned it on.

"Damn! The time! we're gonna be so late!" He gasped, grabbing Sasuke's arm and running towards another building he hadn't noticed earlier.

"So, who are you?" asked Sasuke's companion in an attempt to start a conversation while running at top speed.

"Sasu-" Sasuke tripped over something, landing painfully on his side. It turned out to be the first step to the building, which was, this time, fading white. Suigetsu yelled a hasty 'goodbye!' and stumbled up the steps into the school, still hyperventilating. The ninja saw him sprint away once inside.

Sasuke had no idea what to do. He didn't know where he was, why he was here, or how he got here. He had just been walking down the corridor to bring a scroll to the storeroom, where Orochimaru hoarded all of his treasures.

He got up, rubbing his aching side. He may be a ninja, but he wasn't pain resistant - that was just a mask he put on. There was a path to a big grass pitch and some green courts to his right; on the left was just a road leading to a massive metal gate which lead to a road. In front of him would be the double doors that Suigetsu had gone into. This was a school, right? The albino had said so. The clothes he was wearing must be the uniform. The raven-haired teen shrugged, randomly choosing to head into the school.

He pushed the glass doors open, and felt some cold air brushing against his skin from an air conditioner above the door. He was in a large space, with three corridors leading in different directions. Sasuke, who was feeling lucky, took the first one. It was lined with wooden doors, with small rectangular windows on them. Inside each one was a strict looking office. As he reached the end of the hallway, he realised that the last door stood out more than the rest. For one, it was bigger, and was decorated with scratches and scars, like it had survived a battle. Also, the nameplate was almost destroyed, the only visible things left being:

H ag

...What a coincidence that spelled something.

The teen felt curiosity wash over him, and opened the door. _I mean, how powerful can the ninja owning this place be, if they're a nin at all?_ thought Sasuke, pushing the door open.

Sake bottles littered the floor of the room, giving it an acrid stench. The desk by the window, however, unnervingly clean and tidy. He shut the door quietly behind him, walking up to inspect the desk. It was nothing special - just really, really clean. Freakishly clean. Lifting his eyes, Sasuke saw a large picture of a blonde woman with big breasts, clad in a green robe and holding a pig. The Uchiha felt like he knew the person in the picture... Tsunade?! Wasn't she the Hokage of the Leaf? She had an assistant - Shizune, was it? There was a picture of a raven-haired woman dressed in blue on the desk: that must be Shizune! What the hell was going on? So occupied in his discovery was he that he didn't notice the clicking of high heels against tile floor, approaching the strange office.

**SLAM!**

The doors slammed open, hitting the walls mercilessly.

"Shizune! You're already here! Gemme some sake!" Tsunade yelled, before freezing, spotting Sasuke hunched over her desk. She stared for a few seconds before exploding in anger.

"You little rascal! How dare you come into MY office uninvited! You little twit! Brat! You piece of-"

"Lady Tsunade! He's just the new kid! He must've come to get his things."

Shizune hurried throughout the door to Sasuke's much needed defence.

The blonde lady stopped snarling insults, but still eyed Sasuke warily. She stiffly pulled a draw open, pulled out a piece of coloured paper and shoved it in his face. Shizune suddenly emerged from the door. The lone boy raised an eyebrow. He hadn't even noticed she was gone!

Shizune handed him some books. Sasuke suddenly doubled over under the new weight, grunting. He was supposed to put them in his bag, then head to his first lesson, he was told. He decided just to play along.

"My...bag?" he asked.

"You don't have one? You need to be more prepared, kid! You're going to be late too." Tsunade muttered, huffing a little. Shizune, however, smiled and said that he was in luck - they had one from a dropout student. After the raven-haired woman came back with it, Sasuke put all his newly acquired belongings into his bag. He looked at it in disgust - it was purple, with a pink flower in the centre. He vowed to burn it.

Sasuke left the office stumbling after Tsunade shoved him out. Her assistant had taught him how to read his schedule, which he was doing now. It read:

Room 209, Maths

As he passed the main entrance, he considered making a run for it, but then decided he really had nothing better to do. He walked up the stairs, turning once before reaching a door whose number that matched the one on his paper. Wondering if he should actually go in or not, he hesitated. But curiosity overtook him again and he placed his hand gingerly on the door handle. Suddenly, a bell rang - it was next to his ear, and reminded him of Sakura's constant screaming. He shuddered at the thought.

The sound pierced through the previous silence, and also created a chain reaction of noise that burst from each classroom. The door to 209 slammed open suddenly, and Sasuke jumped back in surprise. A stream of teenagers stomped out, and he was glad he stood beside the door.

Wondering what was inside the classroom, Sasuke peered back in the room once everyone was gone. He hadn't known what to expect, but what he was presented with definitely wasn't it. He was frozen, and could only stare, not even muster a few insults.

"Little brother?"

* * *

_**Review if you want to live to age 30+. Yes, I threatened you.**_

**The nameplate was meant to say Hokage.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

_RINGGG!_

A terrifyingly loud noise filled the teenagers' room. Naruto shot up from the bed. He rubbed his eyes disbelievingly. What? Had everything just been a dream? _Must have been,_ thought the blond gloomily as he got up. He had been hoping it had actually happened, and had worked. He suddenly realised that he wasn't in his room. Indeed - this room was bright green, posters covering the walls. The bed was big. And red. There was a black bookcase too. After inspecting it, Naruto saw it was filled with mostly comic books, a few Science ones and the very occasional Literature. The light (a multicoloured UFO), the layout, the wardrobe, the everything of this room was different! The pyjamas he was wearing were green. _Green_.

Had he switched bodies with someone else?! Naruto darted around the room, looking for a mirror. He found none. He left the room, still in search of a mirror. His mind already seemed convinced that he had indeed switched bodies with someone else, but his logical side needed evidence.

He wandered into a corridor, and opened the first door. It was a toilet. He looked in the mirror and saw...himself. Naruto frowned. What was going on?

Suddenly, there was a thumping sound, followed by many others. He heard a door slam, and jumped back (almost tripping) when the door to the bathroom was opened. Jiraiya stood in the doorway, hand on hip, scowling like a mother who was reprimanding their child.

"...Pervy Sage?" was all the blond managed to get out before Jiraiya grabbed hold of his collar and dragged him to the weird bedroom.

"You're not even dressed! First day of school for you and you're not dressed at this time! Are you trying to be late?!"

The white-haired man ripped open the wardrobe doors and took out a white and black uniform. It was plain, with a white shirt and black pants. He shoved it in Naruto's face before stomping out of the room angrily. He stopped at the beginning of the staircase, glancing back to see if the blond had began to dress. When Naruto didn't move, he stormed back in. Then he promptly dressed Naruto for him. Jiraiya shoved the younger down the stairs, who _did_ trip this time.

Placing him at the table in the kitchen, Jiraiya roughly spoon-fed the boy at a pace so fast Naruto's mouth was about to burst. The man dragged Naruto to the door, handed the boy his shoes, and when he could only fumble with the laces, Jiraiya did them for him and put him in a Lexus car. They zoomed past trees and pavement, all the while Naruto tried to swallow the food still in his mouth.

In just fifteen minuets of driving, Jiraiya had broken more than eighteen lights, had been constantly going over the speed limit and almost killed three pedestrians.

They stopped. Grabbing Naruto's hand, the well-known pervert led him towards a big building, as if he couldn't do it himself. And after that, everything was a blur. Naruto briefly remembered seeing Grandma Tsunade, and Shizune, being given a bag and some other stuff, and being led up the stairs, but that was all. He was now in a classroom, his brain still unable to comprehend the events of the day. His mind was still trying to convince himself that this was all real, and not just another dream his complicated mind had thought up. He suddenly decided to bang his head against the desk in front of him. It hurt. The pain shook him out of his unaware state, and he noticed several students looking at him. It was probably the sound...

Time passed quicker than Naruto thought possible. Over the hour, the knucklehead ninja had found some facts that he could definitely state:

This was not a dream. It was real.

He had probably switched places with himself in this universe. Or had he been reading too many fiction books? Naruto shrugged.

He didn't know anyone here apart from Pervy Sage, Shizune and Grandma T.

Oh, and teacher. Who was mean.

Partly out of boredom, partly out of curiosity, Naruto looked at the board to see what it said.

He suddenly realised something; dread washed over him.

This was a school.

He was having a lesson.

So he did what his instincts told him to do.

Naruto screamed.

No! No! _NO_! He hated school! He got _away_ from the hell disguised as an innocent education program already, when he _graduated_! He had the certificate in his room. He was _**not**_ having school ever again! He wouldn't be able to survive!

He whimpered, and screwed his eyes tightly closed. "Damn, damn damn!" he gritted his teeth to stop himself shaking, and freaking out. Could life get any worse?

"Uzumaki Naruka! What would be your reason for screaming, hmm?" the teacher - who had a bit of cloth hanging over one side of his face - enquired nastily.

"It's Naruto!" yelled the said boy, protesting.

"Whatever, you snotty brat. Don't disturb my class again or you'll have it - gottit?"

Naruto didn't reply. He knew from experience that he shouldn't. Instead, he silently glared once the teacher had turned around.

Suddenly, he realised something. No-one was discriminating him for being a Jinchūriki! This was weird. Anywhere he went, he was cast out for having the Kyuubi in him - so why not here? Unless Pervy Sage had kept it a secret when applying... Naruto smiled so broadly his face hurt. He could finally fit in! He thanked Jiraiya mentally. Several students looked at him strangely. What the hell was wrong with the new kid?

A girl walked around the classroom, distributing worksheets. The blond Jinchūriki saw a sheet of paper being placed in front of him, almost slipping off the table before Naruto pulled it back. After analysing it, he decided it was filled with questions Naruto knew he couldn't answer. He stared at it blankly, then gave up. Normally, he wouldn't've but seriously: he was in an alternate universe (well, it seemed so) and he had no way of getting back to his friends. He deserved it.

Dropping his pencil, Naruto traced the patterns in his desk as his mind drifted off to daydream again. It occurred to him that he was here because the scroll probably didn't work. He wanted to delve deeper into the thought, but Naruto decided that he didn't want more mysteries to solve, and a bigger headache to come with.

There was a light tap on the well-known knucklehead's shoulder. Naruto turned to look at the person who touched him. The person had blue hair, some of which was tied up in a messy bun at the back of their head. Pale skin, amber eyes, and a strange origami rose in their hair. _Must be a girl then_, stated Naruto in his head.

"...Yeah?" Naruto cocked his head to the side, waiting for the pretty girl to speak.

"Sensei kills us if we don't finish our work without a good reason, and daydreaming doesn't count." said the blue-haired female.

"Kills?"

"Yep. He is seriously mean - he might give you like, ten detentions or something. So you might wanna start." She gestured to his paper.

"Oh. Thanks for telling me." Inwardly wondering what the hell the girl had meant, Naruto picked up his pencil, and stared intently at the paper once more.

They lapsed into silence. The girl was scribbling away on her sheet, having no trouble with the questions; quite the opposite of the clueless blond.

When Naruto just looked at his paper not moving a muscle for about three minuets, the girl finished the sentence she was writing sentence quickly and tapped his shoulder again.

"Need help?" she smiled kindly.

Chuckling sheepishly, and rubbing the back of his head, Naruto nodded.

The girl explained several things to him; most of which sounded like burbling nonsense to him. But the unnamed female continued with her seemingly unending kindness when, even after an explanation, Naruto failed to answer even the first question. She told him all the answers quietly, making him write them partly so they wouldn't be caught out cheating, partly so that he would remember them, and partly as a punishment for not listening to the teacher.

The bell screamed its song cheerily, and suddenly the once-quiet room became anything but. The place was empty in an instant. Naruto stood up, chair legs scraping against the floor. He picked up his sheet and handed it to the teacher, feeling guilty as he walked away. He didn't even know her name!

The bluenette was walking along with him.

...But he could ask her now!

"What's your name?" asked Naruto.

"Konan. Yours is Naruto, right? Like the ramen topping?" she grinned.

"Yeah! I love ramen! But how'd you know?"

"We were told about the new kid's name."

"You know," Konan said jokingly, "You are surprisingly dumb for such a looker."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto retorted, "That's MY line! You are the brainless twit here. I bet you spend more time on cosmetics than schoolwork, the pretty girl that you are!"

Konan stopped short, looking shocked. Naruto immediately thought that his playful insult had gone too far, and felt ashamed.

"I-I'm really sorry! I swear I didn't mean to offend you, I just-"

Konan burst out laughing. Naruto frowned in confusion. Oh, she was just trying to laugh the insult off! May as well not ruin the mood, thought Naruto, smiling and occasionally letting a few fake laughs pass his lips. Konan laughed even more at this. She was gasping for air, clawing at her stomach, and rolling around on the ground. Luckily (for the bluenette) , there were no people around to witness Konan's current state.

Naruto began to get worried because his friend (could he call her that yet?) had been laughing a bit too long to be normal.

"Konan!" Naruto shook her urgently.

The girl squeezed her eyes shut, and pressed her hands to the side of her head, trying to calm down. Finally, Naruto helped her up, cautiously. They continued walking to nowhere in particular.

"I really didn't mean to insult you..." said Naruto nervously, glancing at Konan.

The girl grinned. Again, the prankster became puzzled.

Konan sighed. "This happens a lot, actually... I thought you would figure it out, though. Naruto, I'm a guy. G-u-y. Dude. Male person. Man/boy. Whatever!"

"You're male?!" After a pause, Naruto spoke again, realisation on his face. "So that's why you were laughing so hard? Weren't you offended, though, that I thought you were a girl?"

"Nah. Not really; besides, you said I was a pretty girl! I don't understand why everyone thinks I'm female though. I mean, Shikamaru has the same hairstyle as I do, and he's never been mistaken for the opposite sex!"

"You know Shikamaru?"

"Yeah! 'Totally lame', according to Hidan. But I think he's cool."

"He is!"

"Wait, YOU know Shikamaru?"

Naruto nodded.

"Always good to know someone in a new school." said Konan, who had stopped walking. "This is my next class. You too?"

The blond gave the bluenette his schedule. Konan told him he should probably learn how to read it, then telling him that his next class was two floors up, left and right, first room. After enquiring exactly what class it was, Konan replied it was music. Naruto thought this was strange. He never had music class in the Ninja Academy! Well, this was a different place, concluded Naruto, ending that particular train of thought.

Just as they were about to part, Konan said one more thing: "Hey, Naruto!" At this, Naruto turned around curiously. His day had been weird enough; what now?

"Do you wanna come over to my dorm later? (Naruto agreed happily) It's in the boys building-" At seeing the blond's blank face Konan told him to meet him here, room 104, after all classes. Both left, one going up the stairs and the other into the door in front of him.

* * *

Naruto had long since lost count of how many turns they had made. How big was this building?! "There it is!" smiled Konan happily, rushing over to a wooden door. He pulled a key out from his pocket, and entered it into the lock. He stepped in, throwing off his shoes. Naruto hesitated, his ninja instincts kicking in. What if?'s filled his brain. He brushed them away. He had to make as many friends as possible - it was logical to do so, in his situation.

He stepped in, and saw Konan sprawled over one of the beds. "Hey," greeted the bluenette, along with a nod. He sat down on the other boy's bed, gently as to not disturb Konan.

"How come you have a room anyway? Why are the boys and girls divided? I thought this was a school." asked Naruto, out of pure curiosity.

"It is! Didn't your parents tell you anything about where you were going?!"

"No." He didn't add that his parents were, in fact, deceased, not wanting to ruin the mood and also wanting to keep to himself. Naruto could be extremely paranoid sometimes. This would qualify as one of those times.

"This is a boarding school. That answers the other question too." Naruto's questions were answered.

"Oh."

Konan got up, a took out a cardboard box from a closet that seemed pretty stuffed. "I've been needing to play this with someone." he said, putting the box down on the bed.

"'Kay. Can I ask you another question?"

Yes, was Konan's answer.

"What's a boarding school?"

* * *

**Yep. I lied about the hiatus. This is way too interesting not to write! **

**But now, it is **_HIATUS_**. **

**Okay? And BTW, I'll take it off if I get five reviews. **

**So review!**

**PS: There will be a pairing in the future. And yes, it's secret. Can you guess it?**

**Lucrecia: I'll try to make future chapters funnier. But the main thing wasn't meant to be humor. Sorry if it wasn't as good as it could've been.**


End file.
